The Switch
by elizabeth567
Summary: Everyone is sick and tired of Tori and Jade fighting all the time, so Mr. Sikowitz decides to step in and makes a special coconut potion that just might make them see things from each other's point of view. What happens? You'll have to read and see.
1. Coconut Milk

**The Switch**

**Summary: **Everyone is sick and tired of Tori and Jade fighting all the time, so Mr. Sikowitz decides to step in and makes a special coconut potion that just might make them see things from each other's point of view. What happens? You'll have to read and see.

**A/N: **New story. I'm excited about this one. :) Just started watching Victorious and I do find it pretty amusing. Now this story is going to have multiple parings, so I think all of you should like it. :) Anyways, read and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: **All rights go to Victorious.

* * *

It had been eight months. Eight months since Tori had began school at Hollywood Arts. Eight months since Tori had kissed Beck in front of the classroom. Eight long months. And Jade _still _wasn't over it.

"I swear Tori, if I catch you flirting with Beck one more time—" Jade West ranted leaning forward in her chair, her hazel eyes stone cold as she threatened her classmate Tori Vega who stared back at her.

"Jade," Tori interrupted also leaning forward, but couldn't quite manage to pull off Jade's vicious demeanor, "I just told him I liked his hat." Off to the side of the scene, Beck Oliver, Jade's boyfriend, rolled his eyes.

"Well you can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like his hat!" Jade yelled causing Beck to step in.

"Whoa, whoa, I'm right here ladies," Beck said standing up and shot a desperate smile to his girlfriend that implied for her to be quiet.

"Buzz off," Both girls yelled at the same time, pushing Beck out of the way.

"Maybe you shouldn't get so jealous Jade," Tori spat, "Just last week you poured ice tea down a girls back because she said 'Hi' to him."

"She said it in a very flirtatious tone!" Jade protested when their teacher Mr. Sikowitz jumped up from his meditating position on the stage.

"Enough with the jibber-jabber!" He boomed, "I'm sick and tired of you two fighting all the time, your interrupting the spiritual demeanor in this room." The bell rang and the class got up to leave the room. "Tori. Jade. Stay." The girls slowly turned towards him as everyone else left. He was lost in his own thoughts for a moment before he ran over to his desk and searched through different drawers for a moment before finding a coconut and held it up to the light. "Perfect," he mumbled and then took out a power drill. He pierced a hole in the coconut before adding in various ingredients from the drawers of his desk to the coconut milk.

"Mr. Sikowitz—" Tori started.

"Not now Tori," he said and held his finger over the hole while shaking the coconut violently. "There," he said when he stopped and plopped a straw in the hole before holding it out to Jade. "Blow bubbles into this." Jade looked at the coconut suspiciously before shrugging.

"Ok," she said taking the coconut and blew bubbles into it through the straw.

"Now Tori," Sikowitz said and took the coconut from Jade, "Drink half of this and then blow bubbles in it just like Jade did." He shoved the coconut into Tori's hands and she quickly shook her head no.

"Bu-But Jade's spit is all over the straw," She said not being able to come up with a better excuse. Mr. Sikowitz plucked Jade's straw out of the coconut and replaced it with a new one.

"Now drink." She lifted the straw to her mouth, but then lowered it.

"What even is this? It could—"

"It makes your skin all soft and shiny," He stated in a rushed tone.

"Like _puka _fish?" Jade asked.

"Just like puka fish," Sikowitz confirmed and Tori was unimpressed.

"Yeah, 'cuz they worked out _sooo_ well," She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Just drink the coconut Tori!" Jade yelled growing impatient.

"Fine!" Tori hesitantly lifted the straw to her mouth then took a long sip and cringed at the taste.

"Gross," she exclaimed and held the coconut far away from her, "This stuff tastes like Trina's blueberry lemonade, and that is _not_ a good thing!"

"I want to try!" Jade yelled reaching to grab the coconut out of Tori's hand when Sikowitz swatted Jade's hand away.

"Tori must blow bubbles before you drink it," He said nodding at Tori. She sighed and brought the straw back to her lips and blew light bubbles.

"My turn," Jade said grabbing the coconut from Tori's hands, took the straw out, and chugged the rest of the mixture. She sighed and handed the coconut to Sikowitz when she was done.

"Now," she said, "I'm going to go make out with my boyfriend," she said with a smirk in Tori's direction before walking out of the room.

"Not for long," Sikowitz said with a sinister smile gracing his lips and Tori quickly backed out of the room following Jade.

Little did they know that the next morning, everything was going to change.

* * *

**A/N: **So what did you guys think? :) Sorry the chapter's so short. But the next one will be longer. And I'm updating my other story 'Innocence' soon, so check it out if you want and thank you for reading this story, I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Two Different Mornings

**The Switch**

**Disclaimer: **All rights go to Victorious.

* * *

-Tori's Point of View-

It was cold when I woke up. Too cold. I shivered and rolled over in the bed realizing that I was only covered by a thin sheet. My comforter must have fallen off in the middle of the night. I lazily got out of bed and shivered as a cold breeze swept over me. Nice. Trina must have opened my window in the middle of the night for 'accidently' dropping her new necklace down the bathroom drain. I shuffled over to the window and closed in, then stretched my arms to the ceiling to wake me up and fully opened my eyes. I froze.

This wasn't my room.

_Don't panic, don't panic,_ I thought and backed into a dresser which caused me to turn around and see a squirrel skull staring back at me. I was about to scream when a voice spoke from the doorway of the room. "You are so dead," a young boy said with a devious smile.

"Jadelyn West!" a voice boomed from down the hall. _Jadelyn? As in Jade? Why would— _I caught a glimpse of myself on the round mirror above the dresser.

Jade. Jade was in the mirror.

I franticly moved my hands to her face and then ran them through her dark brown hair that was at the time sporting green highlights. _Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my—_

"Jade," A deep voice spoke from the doorway. I turned to see a middle-aged man staring back at me with dark eyes. He took a step into the room with a disgusted look on his face as he scanned the punk rock posters that lined her walls. His eyes flickered back to me and held up two half's of a Nintendo DS in separate hands. "Kenny has informed me that you broke this last night while your mother and I were at work." The young boy, who I assumed was Kenny, stood next to his dad with a gloomy look on his face as he studied the floor.

"I uh…" I didn't know what to say. What could I say? It's not like _I_ was the one who broke it. And by the looks of Jade's brother, I doubted Jade broke it either.

"Grounded," Jade's dad said, "One month, and you can help your Aunt Stella clean out her basement next weekend to raise money to buy your brother a new Nintendo DS." He then walked out the room leaving me there with Kenny who quickly dropped the sad look and replaced it with a malicious smile that could even top Jades.

"How sad," He cooed in a fake troubled voice and began to walk out of the room. "Oh, by the way," his head popped back in through the door, "I want a DSi. Black." He flashed me another smile then left as I sat back down on the bed and rubbed my temples. _How could this have happened? I was myself last night. In my own bed. In my own room. What happened? _I thought for a moment. Then it came to me.

_The potion. The one Sikowitz gave Jade and me! It must have done something to us. If I'm Jade, she must be me._

I jumped off the bed and looked at the clock on her bedside table. 6:40. Too early to go to school, but I didn't care. I had to talk to Sikowitz. I quickly got dressed out of her pajamas. All her clothes contained one relatable color: Black. Except for one, it was a bright yellow V-neck that was thrown into the back of her closet. _Perfect. _Just because I was Jade, doesn't mean I have to dress like her. I paired the V-neck with a pair of dark skinny jeans and sneakers then ran a brush through her hair and swiped on some lip balm.

After a few more preparations, I slung her backpack over my shoulder and found my way to the kitchen. Jade's dad sat at a circular table reading a newspaper while Kenny was busy shoveling cereal into his mouth which resulted in milk dribbling down his chin. "Your mother has already left for work, so I'll have to drop you off after I drop Kenny off at his school," Her dad stated without looking up from his paper.

"Actually, I think I'm going to walk," I said testing out my new Jade voice and spoke lower then I should have. Her dad finally looked at me and scanned my outfit.

"Nice to see you wearing something more vibrant than usual, you mother should be happy." He went back to his paper. I took that as a goodbye and left though the front door.

It was chilly out.

It was only about ten minutes after I left when I acknowledged the fact that I had no idea where I was going. I had never been in this part of town before and I kept seeing the same houses while the recurring nomads were starting to give me looks. I finally gave up and sat down on the curb and began shuffling through Jade's backpack for her cell phone.

"Where could it be?" I huffed to myself when I heard a car pull up.

"Looks like you could use a ride," The driver said and I shot up into defense mode.

"My dad's a c—" I stopped when the driver of the car smiled and lowered his sunglasses.

Beck.

I sighed in relief and smiled back. "Oh, hi Beck." He motioned for me to come into the car. I opened the door to the passenger's seat and sat down. The warmth from the heater tickled my toes. "Thank God you found me or I would have been stuck—" Beck leaned towards me and closed his eyes, "What are you doing," I asked and leaned backwards.

"Trying to kiss you," he said with a hurt expression and leaned away from me. Then it came back to me. I was Jade, _Beck's girlfriend_. "I know I didn't wear it yesterday, but smell, I wearing the cologne you got for me. _Punk shadow_. See? Everything's—"

"It's not the cologne Beck it's just…" He would never believe the truth, "I just, you know, forgot to put perfume on," I rambled, "I smell really bad." I mentally kicked myself for saying that. He gently leaned in and pecked me on the lips. I stiffened. Alarms went off in my head; Jade is going to kill me. He lightly pulled away.

"You smell fine to me," He said with a smirk then restarted the car.

"Must be the soap," I mumbled dazed by the kiss. His phone started to hum and he quickly glanced down at it before hitting the reject button. "Who was that?"

"No one," he said with a guilty smile. "So," he said changing the subject, "Want to get some breakfast or coffee? It's way too early to go to school."

"Actually," I said, "I kind of need to get to school early today."

"Jade? Wanting to go to school early? Are you sure you're my girlfriend?" He asked with a laugh.

"Not entirely," I mumbled and said "Nothing" when he asked what I had said.

This was going to be a strange day

…

-Jade's Point of View-

I woke up sweating. I. Don't. Sweat. Except for that unfortunate time when we went to the beach and got locked in Beck's RV, but besides _that_. It just doesn't happen. I groaned and rolled over in the bed and felt unwelcomed warmth draped over me. My mom must have decided to try being nice for once and covered me with the ratty old comforter I've had since I was six. The air in my room was stifling because the window was closed. The window was always open. I liked the cold. I groaned again kicking the heated blanket off of me and attempted to fall back asleep. "Tori!" a voice screeched from the hall. _Tori? What the—_ "TORI!" The yell was closer this time, at the doorway. I quickly sat up and let my eyes adjust to the frame of the girl who had just flicked on the lights.

"What are you doing in my room?" I sputtered in disbelief at the petite frame of Trina Vega as she matched my glare.

"Mom told me to get you up. Its yoga morning, remember?" I stared at her hesitantly before taking in my surroundings. This was definitely not my room. Everything was much too bright and merry. The walls were a light purple with white accents mixed throughout the room. "Just be downstairs in ten minutes," she sighed and walked out of the room mumbling something about how some people 'just weren't morning people'. I quickly got up and walked over to the mirror hanging on the door.

Tori's eyes stared back at me and I backed away from the door taking a deep breath. _It's just a dream Jade,_ I thought to calm myself down. _Just find a way to wake up. _I went to the bathroom next to Tori's room and started to splash my face wildly until Tori's hair and top were soaked.

This wasn't real.

This was real.

I took a few deep breaths before drying Tori's face off and ringed out her hair as much as I could. Then I sat down on the toilet and breathed deeply as I rested her eyes on her palms. _What had happened? _My head spun as I debated if this was reality or fake.

"Sikowitz's potion." I finally discovered and shot up. "Yeah. Yeah! That has to be it. That's why I'm Tori." I cringed._ I'm Tori. Miss Sunshine. _"I have to talk to Sikowitz." I quickly made my way to Tori's room and threw on the dullest outfit I could find, an oversized hoodie and sweatpants. I didn't need to look all charming, so everyone at school liked her more, especially Beck.

"Tori," Tori's mom greeted from her awkward position in the living room when I came downstairs while Trina and her stuck their butts up in the air in a yoga position, "Come join us." I bit the inside of my cheek.

"I need to get to school early, I have this project I really need to finish," I mumbled and made my way to the doorway, not even waiting for a goodbye. The air was cold and the streets were still dark, but I knew my way to the school. It was a long walk. I held Tori's purse closer to my body hoping for some warmth. It was too bitter out, even for me.

After about ten more minutes the morning chills froze Tori's damp hair and made me shiver. I had to call someone. I pulled out her phone and searched through the contacts. My thumb hovered over the call button when I reached Beck's number. I need to call him. He would come pick me up. The phone quickly dialed his number and my breath caught in my throat when it went too quickly to his voicemail. _Hey, this is Beck, I can't come to the phone right now __**Because he's hanging out with me! **_The last five words were my own and rang in my ears until I shook them out.

_Because he's hanging out with me._

That's why he didn't pick up. He knew that if any girl called him while he was with me and he answered, I would never speak to him again. _Why did I have to make that a rule? If I didn't he would be on his way here right now and I would be in a nice warm car if I wasn't so… jealous? Was that the right word? Especially when it came to Tori._

_Was she with him? Was she in his nice warm car?_ My stomach jumped. _Did he try to kiss her? Did she let him? _I tried to clear my head and tightened Tori's hoodie around my face and proceeded on towards the school.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: **Poor Jade, I didn't really mean to make things that bad for her, but things will look up. And I don't know if I'm going to let Beck in on the secret. :P Maybe he should just stay oblivious but I don't know. I am going to have one or two other characters in on it? Any idea who they will be? Anyways, please tell me what you think. :)


End file.
